Dead Girl
by koneko-chan.Uzumaki
Summary: ¿Acaso después de la muerte se es capaz de sentir algo? No lo sé, esa fue siempre una duda que tuve. Tengo frío, todo está oscuro...tengo miedo, pero...me siento más viva que nunca. (No es creepypasta)
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Girl  
><span>**

**PRÓLOGO**

_¿Nunca pensaron que un día perfecto, puede terminar siendo…una tragedia? Así comenzó mi día. Soleado y alegre, como había sido durante la última semana. Ese día era mi cumpleaños número 15 así que mi alegría era mucho más notable. _

_Bajé a desayunar encontrándome a mi querido padre en el camino._

—_Buenos días princesa—. Me saludaba tan calurosamente en esa fría mañana de invierno, depositando un cálido beso en mi frente haciéndome sonrojar y sonreír. Amaba cuando se ponía así de cariñoso conmigo. —Feliz cumpleaños querida—. Le dediqué una sonrisa y deposité un beso en su mejilla para luego continuar mi camino al comedor. Ahí me encontré a mi madre en la cocina preparando el desayuno tan alegre como siempre cada mañana. _

_No fue sino hasta que volteó a verme que su sonrisa se agrandó, provocándome sonreír igualmente en respuesta como saludo._

—_Buenos días cariño—. Se me acercó, besó mi frente con amor y comenzó a jalar suavemente mi oreja contando los años que cumplo este día. —12, 13, 14…15—. Fue en el último número en que jaló un poco más fuerte. Me provocaba risa lo que ella hacía. Lo hacía cada vez que mi hermano o yo cumplíamos años al igual que le hacía a mi papá._

—_Jajaja mamá, ya para—. Ella sólo respondió con una suave risa, besó mi frente de nuevo. Justo llegó mi padre a tomar asiento para desayunar._

_Yo me senté a su lado mientras mi madre nos servía el desayuno. Tuvimos una conversación sobre los regalos que quería para mi cumpleaños. La verdad eso poco me importaba, lo único que quería ese día, era pasarlo bien junto a mis queridos amigos, junto a mis amados padres y mi adorado hermano._

_Mi madre me dijo que me apresurara o llegaría tarde. Terminé mi desayuno y me apresuré a cambiarme el pijama por la ropa que usaría para ir a la escuela y salía deprisa hacia la salida, no sin antes despedirme de mis padres. Jamás había salido algún lugar sin despedirles primero._

_De camino a la escuela me encontré con mis amigos, Jesica y Tomás. Con ellos los días aburridos en la escuela pasan volando, a veces parece que ni estuviéramos en la escuela. Me llenaron de felicitaciones y elogios que a mi parecer eran innecesarios, pero ellos eran del tipo de amigos que si les insistes ellos insistirán el doble. Pero siendo honesta no me molestaba, es más eso era lo que más me gustaba de ellos, era lo que a mi parecer los hacía amigos tan únicos._

_El día en la escuela pasó casi volando. El profesor de historia había faltado ese día así que tuvimos dos horas libres para armar desmadres, aunque no tan exagerados como para que la directora se enojara._

_En el receso nos tuvimos que quedar escondidos, ya que rondaban alumnos con sacos de harina y huevos. Estoy segura que planeaban bañarme en ellos por mi cumpleaños, pero Jesica y Tomás me salvaron de ese lío, a decir verdad era divertido ver cómo ellos se cansaban de buscarnos y se exasperaban, no sé qué haría sin ellos. Más tarde faltando sólo dos horas para salir de la escuela me llegó un mensaje al teléfono de mi hermano, diciendo que él vendría a buscarme a la salida y se quedaría en casa para mi cumpleaños. No lo negaré, ese mensaje me llenó de felicidad. _

_Desde que se mudó de casa y consiguió un trabajo de casi tiempo completo no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos, es por eso que intento aprovechar siempre cada pequeño momento que pasamos él y yo._

_Ya en la salida me quedé a esperar a mi hermano. Me hicieron compañía Jesica y Tomás un rato, estuvimos casi media hora haciendo bromas, riéndonos de ellas y hablando tonterías hasta que escuchamos un bocinazo a lo lejos, a lo cual yo me emocioné mucho. Frente a nosotros se detuvo el auto de Jay, él nos observó por la ventanilla y nos sonrió a modo de saludo a los tres y me dijo que entrara rápido al auto que se haría tarde. Me despedí de mis amigos y me subí al auto saludando a mi hermano. Fue hasta que pusimos el auto en marcha que nos pusimos a conversar._

_Hablamos sobre cómo le iba en el trabajo, qué tal está todo en su nuevo departamento, cómo estaba todo con su nueva novia, de cómo me iba en la escuela, si me iba bien con las materias y los profesores y los demás alumnos, de qué tal todo con respecto al chico que me gusta. No pude evitar sonrojarme con esa pregunta, lo miré molesta y más cuando soltó una fuerte carcajada, para tener 20 años mi hermano aún actuaba como un crío molesto a veces. Le di un golpe no muy fuerte en el brazo pero él no dejó de reír hasta que el semáforo marcó luz roja._

—_No es para tanto nena, no tiene nada de malo que un hermano sepa sobre el chico que le gusta a su linda hermanita—. Me miró con una sonrisa divertida, casi burlona. Yo lo miré molesta._

—_Deja de burlarte tonto, es por eso que no te cuento nada de Brian—. Miré hacia el frente aún molesta._

—_Ah, así que se llama Brian—. En ese momento sentí mi cara arder, me di una bofetada mental por ser tan torpe. Me sonrojé mucho más al escucharlo reír tan fuerte, le propiné otro golpe un poco más fuerte. Lo miré molesta y luego dirigí la mirada hacia la ventanilla. —Tonto—._

—_Ya, lo siento, pero sé que me quieres aunque sea un tonto—. Se me acercó y besó mi cabeza de forma dulce._

—_Jaja, si claro que te quiero grandísimo tonto—. Volteé a verlo con una sonrisa divertida pero mi sonrisa desvaneció al ver un camión que iba a alta velocidad hacia nosotros. — ¡Jay cuidado! — él volteó hacia atrás. No volví a ver su mirada después de eso._

_Lo último que recuerdo fue el sonido de un fuerte choque, veía borroso, figuras borrosas y palabras incomprensibles me rodeaban, la única voz que logré reconocer por encima de todas fue la de Jay pero no pude comprender lo que decía._

_En ese momento, todo se volvió oscuridad…_

Bueno esta es una historia que empecé hace poco y espero que les llegue a gustar, este como ven es sólo el prólogo, estoy trabajando en el primer capítulo de esta historia. Gracias por leer y por favor no olviden dejarme un comentario ¿si? muchas gracias.


	2. Entierro

**Dead Girl**

**Autora:** quiero aclarar algo primero, los _"…" _son pensamientos, si la palabra está _así_ es un susurro ¿ok? Gracias por su atención, espero les guste.

**-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-**

**Capítulo 1****: **_**Entierro**_

"_¿Do…Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué es este lugar?... ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?" __—_Se escuchan llantos y lamentos_—. "¿Qué son esos llantos?... ¿Por qué están llorando?... ¿Murió alguien?"—_Escucho a un hombre hablar, creo que está hablando oraciones de entierro, diciendo algo de "que Dios nuestro señor acepte esta alma en su cielo" dándole el pésame a unas personas. Sigo escuchando llantos mientras el hombre canta una canción de Dios, se escuchan también sonidos de unas palas removiendo la tierra al tiempo que siento como si… como si tiraran algo sobre mí—. "_Un momento, ¡¿A la que van a enterrar es a mí?!"_ _—_ Los hombres siguen tirando tierra mientras las personas cantan y otras lloran con claro pesar y dolor —. _"No, no, no esto no puede estar pasándome, ¡Yo no estoy muerta!" —_

— ¡Oigan! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!... ¡Oigan! —No me logran oír, a decir verdad ni siquiera estoy segura si fui capaz de articular palabra alguna. Esto tiene que ser un error, una broma, ¡una pesadilla!

Ya no logro oír el sonido de las palas removiéndose sin parar y el de la tierra cayendo dándome de golpes encima, lo llantos se van haciendo cada más difíciles de escuchar, como si estuvieran alejándose.

— ¡Oigan no pueden dejarme aquí sola! ¡Regresen!... Vuelvan… —De nuevo, no sé si fui capaz de abrir la boca y hablar —. _"¡Genial! Simplemente genial, ¿Qué más puede pasar?"_ — En eso logro escuchar unas pisadas que se acercan muy cerca de donde estoy. De repente se detienen. Y a eso le sigue un silencio que se hizo largo. Quizá sólo fueron unos minutos, o quizá sólo segundos… pero se hizo casi eterno el silencio.

No pensé que la persona que estuviera ahí parada fuera a decir o hacer algo, y para mi mala suerte yo no puedo ni abrir la boca siquiera para tomar algo de aire, que a lo sumo me durará unos minutos más.

Y justo en ese momento, cuando menos lo esperé, quien rompió el silencio fue él.

— Yo…lo siento. Lo siento mucho nena… — Logré escuchar un leve sollozo, que a mi parecer sonaba bastante amargo. Era, era como una mezcla entre tristeza y odio y él parecía sentirse frustrado por no saber de qué sufría, si sufría de odio o de tristeza. Lo único que entiendo es que esa mezcla de tristeza y odio es demasiado para que una persona la intente soportar, y este chico está casi al borde de la desesperación, a pesar de que hace grandes intentos de mantener la cordura. Es admirable.

Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué este muchacho llora por mí? Ni siquiera lo conozco, no sé quién es… ¿O sí?

Me empezó a invadir el sueño, un sueño que hacía que mis párpados se sintieran como si pesaran una tonelada. Lo último que escuché fueron los pasos de ese chico…alejándose, mientras susurraba algo que no logré entender bien.

Después de eso, cerré los ojos y…todo se volvió oscuridad y silencio.

**-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-**

**Autora: **Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme algún review, les deseo un hermoso día a todos los que lean hasta esta parte de la historia. Adiós y hasta pronto.


End file.
